


Undercover to Under the Covers

by sweetpototatofri3s



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Law & Order: SVU - Freeform, M/M, Rafael Barba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpototatofri3s/pseuds/sweetpototatofri3s
Summary: Takes place after Carisi comes back to SVU after being undercover, 17x19 in the homeless shelter with the accused rapists.Established relationship, Barisi, sort of living together.





	Undercover to Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> My first real Barisi story, leave comments and kudos if you like it!

He couldn’t believe he was literally pacing around his sprawling apartment like a little girl waiting for her crush. Carisi had been undercover for a few weeks but to Barba who was used to crawling into bed with him every night after they both had hard days it had been torture. And even though it was standard practice, not being able to communicate at all made it so much worse. 

“Jesus, deep breaths it’s only been a few weeks. Get a hold of yourself.” The older man muttered to himself. He purposely left the front door open so that Carisi could let himself in and then hoped it would ease Rafael’s tension that he had. 

“Uh.. Rafi, did you mean to leave the door open?” The familiar Staten Island accent Barba had grown to love echoed from the door. 

“You did say you were coming here so, yes I did. I’m in the kitchen.” 

Carisi immediately bounded into the apartment he had grown to know that fit the ADA he loved so much and found the man with sweats on and a Fordham Law t-shirt making something that smelled amazing and incredibly Spanish. Running up to him and bending down to wrap his arms around the back of the man in front of him. “God I’ve missed this and you.” All the sudden Carisi couldn’t get enough of the man in front of him and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Barba’s neck trying to pull him closer than physically possible. 

Barba turned around putting the spoon down and kissed his nose and then kiss him like he was also trying to suck all the moments they’ve missed out of each other. Carisi finally begrudgingly pulled away when Rafael pushed him slightly, “I wasn’t expecting you yet so I thought i’d make us some dinner. I wanted to make lechon, if thats okay… Unless you want something else.” 

“Rafi, whatever you’re making I’m sure will be delicious I’m just so glad to be here with you and out of that house and talking about things I didn’t do. Made my skin crawl and want to vomit. Also, I’m sure that’s my Fordham shirt, did I leave it here?”

“But you were monumental to helping solve the case. Also yes it is yours and yes you left it here and I didn’t do laundry this week.” Barba replied with a smirk. 

“Hurry up, so we can eat and then I just want to hold you. And well several other things, but either way.” As Carisi got up from the barstool at the counter he walked directly behind Barba grabbing at his ass the entire time. It really was so nice to be back in normality after the stint in the shelter, even if he did volunteer. 

“Well luckily, it’s done. Can you grab plates out of the cabinet? Hey, hey. You’ll spoil dessert.” He had a perfect night planned and forgot how grabby Sonny could be, not that he minded at all because he missed the huge Italian personality in his life. 

*****

“Rafi that was so good. I love when you cook, okay i’m ready for dessert or whatever else you have planned.” 

The older man got up and grabbed the younger one’s hand and led him down the hall, now the fun could begin after eating some protein. They didn’t get farther than the door to Rafael’s room before Sonny grabbed the man and held him in his place and placed his mouth on the other man’s and immediately bit at him with the hunger of a lion. “I need this immediately. I need you, I’ve missed you…” That’s all he had to say before Rafael quickly got to work on his shirt while pushing him toward the bed and trying to work as fast as possible as the heat was building in his own pants. Just the kissing sent shock waves through his whole body that he hadn’t realized how much his body actually craved Sonny and to re-explore every inch of his gorgeous body. He saw the switch flick in Sonny’s head as used his big hands to turn his body and quickly remove Rafael’s pants and then Sonny was attached to him just as quickly. “I…I want you.” Sonny mumbled as he took Rafael into his mouth. 

As Sonny worked his mouth down Rafael’s dick, he caused even more shudders and moans to escape Rafael’s mouth. Rafael grabbed the wooden bed post behind him for dear life. They both were on cloud nine. It was like they were rediscovering every piece of each other. “FUCK… SONNY.” Rafael’s head was spinning so fast as his boyfriend and lover worked on his dick with his mouth and tongue, pulling out all the tricks that he knew would drive Rafael crazier. “IM GONNA…” Was all he had time for in between moans, before he felt himself cum and the orgasm hit him like a brick wall, where Sonny just continued to swallow. 

“You thought that was something, I’m just getting warmed up.” Sonny said pulling himself up from underneath the covers with a devilish look. “Tell me what you want and you got it. I need every piece of you inside me and with me.”


End file.
